Digimon Frontier/Appendices/Attacks
Protagonists ;Agunimon *Pyro Tornado (Salamander Break): 1, 11, 12, 14, 18, 21, 23, 24, 27, M7 *Pyro Punch (Burning Salamander): 24, 26, 27, 28, 34, 39, 40, 42 *Pyro Tornado (Burning Salamander): 3, 7, 11, 12, 18 *Pyro Darts (Burning Salamander): 13 *N/A (Burning Salamander): 9, 17, 21, 23 *Pyro Darts (Fire Darts): 5, 6, 23, 24, 26, 27 *Pyro Tornado (N/A): 10 ;BurningGreymon *Pyro Barrage (Corona Blaster): 12, 20, 28, M7 *Pyro Punch (Corona Blaster): M7 *Wildfire Tsunami (Flame Storm): 12, 18, 20, 21, 39, 44 ;Aldamon *Atomic Inferno (Brahmastra): 28, 29, 30, 33, 35, 48, 49 *Solar Wind Destroyer (Brahmashira): 28, 32, 33, 38 ;EmperorGreymon *Dragonfire Crossbow (Enryuugeki): 36, 37, 38, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47 *Pyro Dragons (Kuzuryuujin): 36, 41, 43, 45, 47 ;Lobomon *Lobo Kendo (Licht Sieger): 2, 4, 14, 18, 21, 24, 25, 27, 34, 40 *Howling Laser (Licht Kugel): 4, 6, 10, 13, 42, M7 *Howling Laser (N/A) (Probably Licht Kugel): 23, 24, 27 *Lobo Kendo (Zwei Sieger): 10, 17, 23, 44 *Lobo Kendo (N/A): 7 *Ancient Spirit of Light (N/A) (Turns his light saber into a giant torch): 9Has an attack echo to it in English *N/A (Strahl): 25 ;KendoGarurumon *Lupine Laser (Solar Laser): 20, 21, 25, 27, 39 *Lupine Laser (N/A) (Probably Solar Laser): 12 *Howling Star (Speed Star): 12, 20 *Howling Star (N/A) (Probably Speed Star): 27 *N/A (Speed Star): 25 ;Beowolfmon *Frozen Hunter (Zweihänder): 30, 32, 33, 38 *Cleansing Light (Licht Angriff): 30, 33, 35, 48, 49 *Beo Saber (Trinität): 32 ;MagnaGarurumon *Magna Missiles (Machine Gun Destroy): 36, 38 *Feral Fire (Machine Gun Destroy): 43 *Feral Fire (N/A) (Probably Machine Gun Destroy): 44, 45 *N/A (Machine Gun Destroy): 47 **Barrel Fire (N/A) (Bullets from Sniper Phantom): 36 **Magna Rocket (N/A) (Bullets from Sniper Phantom): 37 **Feral Fire (Machine Gun Destroy) (Bullets from Sniper Phantom): 41 **Magna Rockets (N/A) (Missiles from Strike Phantom): 36 **Magna Missiles (Machine Gun Destroy) (Missiles Strike Phantom): 41 **Magna Missile (N/A) (Back missiles): 37, 44, 47 **Magna Rockets (Machine Gun Destroy) (Back missiles): 41 *Starburst Hunter (Starlight Velocity): 36, 45, 47 ;Kumamon *Crystal Breeze (Kachikachi Kocchin): 3, 5, 9, 11, 12unnamed but stock footage in JP, 13, 14, 19, 24, 25, 31, 36, 42, M7 *Crystal Freeze (N/A) (Probably Kachikachi Kocchin) : 44 *Crystal Breeze (N/A): 10 *Frozen Tundra (Tsurararara~): 6, 9, 18, 19, 21, 30, 34, 35, 36 *Blizzard Blaster (Snow Bomber): 11, 23, 25, 28, 35, 38, 39, 48, 49 ;Korikakumon *Avalanche Axes (Avalanche Step): 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 36 *Frozen Arrowheads (Gletscher Torpedo): 17, 19, 20, 35, 38 ;Kazemon *Hurricane Wave (Brezza Petalo): 4, 5, 6, 8, 15, 16, 19, 24, 26, 28, 29, 31, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 48 *Hurricane Gale (Brezza Petalo): 49 *Tempest Twist (Tornado Gamba): 4, 23, 26, 30, 39, M7 *Tempest Twist (N/A): 10 *Love Tap (Arido Anca): 4, 5 *N/A (Arido Anca): 19, 26, 35, M7 *N/A (Roseo Temporale): 4, 16, M7 ;Zephyrmon *Plasma Pods (Gilgamesh Slicer): 16, 20, 21, 26 *Hurricane Gale (Wind of Pain): 16, 19, 20, 21, 26, 29, 33, 35, 38 ;Beetlemon *Thunder Fist (Thor Hammer): 5, 11, 12, 13, 14, 21, 24, 30, 31, 34, 35, 36, M7 *Lightning Blitz (Thor Hammer): 26, 49 *Lightning Blitz (Lightning Bomber): 6, 11, 12, 19, 28 *Proton Slam (Lightning Bomber): 24 *Thunder Fist (Mjollnir Thunder): 6, 8, 14, 23, 24, 26, 29, 38, 42, 48, M7 *Lightning Blitz (Mjollnir Thunder): 33, 40, 44 *Thunder Fist (N/A): 10, 38 ;MetalKabuterimon *Bolo Thunder (Ultimate Thunder): 14, 19, 20, 21, 24, 29, 38, 39 *Electron Cannon (Field Destroyer): 14, 20, 24, 36 ;Korikakumon + Beetlemon *Proton Slam Avalanche Axes (Plasma Double Tomahawk): 33 ;Loweemon *Shadow Meteor (Endlich Meteor): 33, 34, 35, 38, 39, 42, 48 *Shadow Lance (Ewig Schwalf): 34, 36, 40 *Shadow Lance (N/A) (Probably Ewig Schalf): 44 ;JagerLoweemon *Ebony Blast (Schwartz Donner): 33, 35, 36, 38 *Dark Master (Schwartz Koenig): 33, 36 ;Susanoomon *Celestial Blade (Ama no Habakiri): 49, 50 *Heaven's Thunder (Yakusa no Ikazuchi): 50 Allies ;Gotsumon *Rock Fist (Angry Rock): 10, 44 ;Sorcermon *Crystal Barrage (Crystal Cloud): 13 ;Seraphimon *Strike of the Seven Stars (Sevens Heaven): 13, 28Unnamed in JP but replay of 13 ;Sepikmon *Spirit Boomerang (Spirit Boomerang): 23 ;Patamon *Boom Bubble (Air Shot): 32 ;Ophanimon *Eden's Javelin (Eden's Javelin): 35 *Sefirot Crystals (Sefirot Crystal): 35 ;Baromon *Meteor Dance (Meteor Dance): 38 ;Meteormon *Cosmo Flash (Cosmo Flash): 39 *Galactic Flash (Cosmo Flash): 44 ;Angemon *Hand of Fate (Heaven's Knuckle): 40 ;Swanmon *Down Tornado (Down Tornado): 42 ;Nefertimon *Beam of Isis (Curse of Queen): 46 *Rosetta Stone (Rosetta Stone): 46 Antagonists Recurring ;Grumblemon *Seismic Sledge (Snake Eye Break): 14 *N/A (Snake Eye Break): 10 ;Gigasmon *Quagmire Twister (Hurricane Bomber): 6, 9Unspoken in Japanese but a flashback to an episode where it was spoken., 10, 11, 12 *Tectonic Slam (Earthquake): 11, 12 *N/A (Earthquake): 10 ;Golemon *Sulfur Plume (Curse Crimson): 11, 14unnamed, but reference to older episode ;Ranamon *Draining Rain (Rain Stream): 13, 16, 23, 26 *Dark Vapor (Jealousy Rain): 16, 23 *Whipping Wave (N/A): 15, 26 ;Calmaramon *Titanic Tempest (Titanic Charge): 15, 16, 26 *Acid Ink (Nero Corso): 16, 23 *Acid Ink (N/A) (Probably Nero Corso): 26 ;Arbormon *Roundhouse Punt (Machine Gun Dance): 13 *Power Pummel (Machine Gun Dance): 20 ;Petaldramon *Leaf Cyclone (Leaf Cyclone): 17, 19, 20 *Thorn Jab (Thousand Spike): 17, 20 ;Mercurymon *Dark Reflection (Offset Reflector): 13 *Dark Reflection (Generous Mirror): 13, 23, 28 ;Sakkakumon *Thunder Fist (Mjollnir Thunder): 291st use *Lightning Blitz (Mjollnir Thunder): 292nd use *Hurricane Wave (Brezza Petalo): 29 *Blizzard Blaster (Snow Bomber): 29 *Thunder Fist Reflection (Mjollnir Thunder Gaeshi): 29 *Hurricane Wave Reflection (Brezza Petalo Gaeshi): 29 *Atomic Inferno Reflection (Brahmastra): 29 *Atomic Inferno (Brahmastra): 29 *Hurricane Gale (Wind of Pain): 29 *Avalanche Axes (Avalanche Step): 29 *Bolo Thunder (Ultimate Thunder): 29 *Pyro Tornado (Salamander Break): 29 ;ShadowSeraphimon *Shadow Starburst (Testament): 28 *Shadow Shockwave (N/A): 28 *Strike of the Seven Dark Stars (Seven Hells): 28 ;Duskmon *Deadly Gaze (Geist Abend): 21, 30, 32 *N/A (Gedächtnisstörung) (Totally up to interpretation): 27 *Lunar Plasma (N/A) (Probably Eroberung): 27 ;Velgemon *Dark Obliteration (Zone Deleter): 30, 32 *Dark Vortex (Master of Darkness): 32 ;Cherubimon (Evil) *Storm of Judgment (Heaven's Judgment): 33, 35, 36, 37 *Lightning Spear (Lightning Spear): 33, 35, 36Gets turned into Storm of Judgment once but wasn't completed, 37 *Thousand Spears (Thousand Spear): 37 *Terminal Judgment (Final Judgment): 37 *Lightning Blast (N/A) (Super Lightning Spear): 37 ;Dynasmon *DNA Disintegrator (Dragon's Roar): 38 *Dragon Thrower (Dragon's Roar): 382nd and 3rd use, 41, 42, 44, 45, 46 *Dragon's Roar (Dragon's Roar): 45 *Breath of Wyvern (Breath of Wyvern): 38, 42, 44, 47 ;Crusadermon *Spiral Masquerade (Spiral Masquerade): 38, 41, 42, 44, 45, 46, 47 *Fist of Athena (Urgent Fear): 38, 41, 42, 44, 45, 47 *Laser Lattice (N/A): 40 *Scarlet Tempest (N/A): 40 ;Lucemon *Grand Cross (Grand Cross): 47 ;Lucemon Chaos Mode *Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost): 47, 49 *Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): 49 *N/A (Dead or Alive): 48 ;Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *Tide of Despair (Purgatorial Flame): 49, 50 *Nihilism Maelstrom (Divine Atonement): 50 Non-Recurring ;Cerberumon *Emerald Blaze (Hell Fire): 1 *Portals of Darkness (Inferno Gate): 1 ;Raremon *Acid Sludge (Hedoro): 2 ;Candlemon *Lava Loogie (Bonfire): 3 *Paraffin Paralyzer (Melt Wax): 3 ;Wizardmon *Electro Squall (Thunder Cloud): 3 *Magical Game (Magic Game): 3 ;Mushroomon *Giggle Grenade (Poison S-mush): 4 *Mushroom Mash (Hakai no Kinoko Bakudan): 4 ;Woodmon *Branch Bash (Branch Drain): 4 ;Goblimon *Goblin Strike (Goburi Strike): 5 ;Snimon *Twin Sickles (Shadow Sickle): 5 *Ultimate Twin Sickles (N/A) (double Shadow Sickle): 5 ;WaruMonzaemon *Heartbreak Attack (Heartbreak Attack): 7 ;ShadowToyAgumon *Plastic Blaze (Toy Flame): 7 ;Bakumon *Nightmare Syndrome (Nightmare Syndrome): 9 ;ShadowWereGarurumon *Shadow Claw (Kaiser Nail): 18 *Full Moon Kick (Engetsu Geri): 18 ;Chamelemon *Tongue Lashing (N/A): 19 ;Volcamon *Magma Bass (Big Bang Voice): 24 *Tackle Time (Big Bang Tackle): 24 ;Karatenmon *N/A (Irataka no Ken): 25 *N/A (Satori): 25 *Feather Flare (Shougekiha): 25 ;Asuramon *Fire Fist of Shiva (Asura Shinken): 25 *Fire Fist of Shiva (Asura Ennetsuken): 25 *N/A (Asura Bakuenken): 25 ;Parrotmon *Sonic Destroyer (N/A) (some lightning strike): 26 ;Cherrymon *Cherry Blast (N/A) (Probably Cherry Bomb): 26 ;IceLeomon *Frozen Fury (Hyoujuuken): 27 *Blizzard Breath (Reikikou): 27 ;Phantomon *Soul Chopper (Soul Chopper): 34 ;Sagittarimon *Judgment Arrow (Judgment Arrow): 40 ;Centarumon *Solar Ray (Hunting Cannon): 40 ;SkullSatamon *Bone Blaster (Nail Bone): 43 ;Knightmon *Electric Slash (Berserk Sword): 44 Other ;Kokuwamon *Power Surge (Scissor Arms Mini): 5 ;Nyaromon *Galactica Magnum Tail (Galactica Magnum Tail): 8: 8 *Atomic Bomber Tail (Atomic Bomber Tail) ;Togemon *Togemon Jab (Togemon Punch): 8 ;Gabumon *Blue Blaster (Petit Fire): 8 ;Whamon *Blasting Spout (Jet Arrow): 14 ;Toucanmon *Crazy Crest (N/A): 15 *N/A (Fancy Cut) (Beak cuts): 45 ;Datamon *Nano Swarm (Plug Bomb): 17 ;Starmon *Meteor Squall (Meteor Squall): 39 ;SuperStarmon *Halley's Squall (Halley Squall): 39 ;Mamemon *Smiley Bomb (Smiley Bomb): 41 ;Palmon *Poison Ivy (N/A): 43 ;Biyomon *Spiral Twister (Magical Fire): 43 ;Elecmon *Super Thunder Strike (Sparkling Thunder): 43 ;Zanbamon *Mystic Flame (Juumonji Giri): 45 *Focal Blade (Uchikubi Gokumon): 45 ;GranKuwagamon *Dimension Scissors (Dimension Scissors): 45 ;Gryphomon *Solo Roar (Supersonic Voice): 45 ;Pteramon *Missile Storm (Side Winder): 45 Notes